DES ERREURS, DES DISPUTES ET DES EXCUSES
by pavarotti62
Summary: voilà une série d'OS, sur Blaine et ça façon de reconquérir Kurt, ou Kurt de reconquérir Blaine suite à une simple dispute, une colère ou une rupture grave , je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre tout dépend de l'inspiration ou des vôtres, vous pouvez me donner vos idées en MP et je vous les écrirais….. Bonne lecture et à vos reviews
1. Tu es un idiot fini Blaine Anderson

**voilà une série d'OS, sur Blaine et ça façon de reconquérir Kurt, ou Kurt de reconquérir Blaine suite à une simple dispute, une colère ou une rupture grave , je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre tout dépend de l'inspiration ou des vôtres, vous pouvez me donner vos idées en MP et je vous les écrirais….. Bonne lecture et à vos reviews. **

**Chapitre 1 : tu es un idiot fini Blaine Anderson.**

Kurt avait rendez-vous avec Blaine dans une demi-heure au Lima Café, mais celui-ci était en retard, c'est la première fois que cela lui arrivait, et il se demandait pourquoi son homme pouvait être en retard. Il envoya un texto, puis deux, qui furent sans réponses. , Kurt commençait réellement à s'énerver, si bien qu'il finit par rentrer chez lui, c'est là qu'il eut l'agréable ou désagréable surprise de voir son homme assis sur le canapé de son père en train de jouer à la console avec Puck, Finn et Sam. Super. Blaine pu lire dans le regard de Kurt qu'il été fâché.

Ça va mon bébé ? demanda Blaine inquiet.

Oh parfait mon cher, si tu ne penses au fait que j'ai passé une heure à attendre l'homme de ma vie au café et qu'après plusieurs texto sans réponses je le trouve ici avec mes potes du glee club fit Kurt énervé.

Je savais bien que c'était ton portable Blaine fit puck.

Puckerman on t'a rien demandé. Ragea Kurt.

Eh ne t'en prend pas à moi si ton homme t'a posé un lapin. Déclara Noah

Ouais et bien éclatez-vous je vais dans ma chambre répondit Kurt.

Kurt, bébé attend, fit Blaine en posant la manette

Et mec on n'a pas fini le match, fit Finn.

Ton frère avant désolé… fit Blaine en courant après Kurt.

Kurt entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef. Blaine le supplia mais rien n'y fait. Il remonta rejoindre les mecs devant la console.

Ça lui passera vieux c'est Kurt. Fit Sam

Non, il est vachement remonté là, il s'est enfermé… fit Blaine super triste.

C'est à ce moment-là que Burt fit son apparition.

Eh les gars, qui est ce qui gagne demanda Burt

Bien jusqu'à ce que Blaine se fasse tuer par Kurt, on gagnait fit Finn.

Burt regarda Blaine et vu la tristesse de son visage.

Vous vous êtes disputé, est ce que ça va ? demanda Burt

Il lui a posé un lapin à Kurt, il est fou de rage, il lui a fermé la porte à clef au nez, fit Sam

Tu étais où, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. Demanda Burt

Ici, fit Blaine on était dans le jeu et j'ai zappé, il m'en veut, en même temps je suis avec lui quasi tout le temps, j'étais heureux de faire un jeu avec mes potes. Fit Blaine.

Je sors, je vais chez Mercedes, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre, fit Kurt en prenant son manteau sans même un regard à Blaine, papa tu peux venir dehors s'il te plait ?

Kurt, je t'en prie…. On est Vendredi soir, d'habitude je dors chez toi, Kurt ? FIT Blaine mais en vain.

Oui Kurt fit Burt une fois dehors avec son fils.

Papa, j'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Blaine et il a raison mais je veux quand lui-même lui faire payer le fait qu'il n'est pas répondu à mes messages. Garde le à la maison, je rentre pas tard, on ne change rien au plan il dort toujours là mais je veux qu'il comprenne.

A VOS ORDRES mon capitaine. Fit Burt à son fils.

Kurt n'alla pas chez Mercedes juste au magasin du coin pour aller chercher de quoi passer sa soirée avec Blaine, bien sûr qu'il lui en voulait mais il l'aimait trop pour le laisser comme cela. Pop-corn, glace, et dvd Harry Potter Mais avant il fallait qu'il s'excuse

Blaine tu reste pour regarder le match. ? demanda Burt.

Oui, mais je rentrerai après, je vais dans la chambre de Kurt je reviens fit Blaine

Blaine rentra dans sa chambre, il savait qu'il devait se faire pardonner. Il prit une feuille et découpa de petits cœurs rouge dedans, les étala sur le lit de Kurt, puis lui écrivit une lettre d'amour avec des excuses à n'en plus finir et la posa sur l'oreiller avec une rose rouge qu'il avait pris dans le vase de la salle à manger… puis sorti de la pièce. Kurt rentra et mis sa voiture dans le garage, rentra par la porte de derrière et se faufila dans sa chambre tout en réfléchissant à une vengeance mais toutes ses idées tombèrent à l'eau, Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, et fut troublé et touché, Blaine avait mis dans le mil, son cœur s'emballait déjà….son portable se mit à vibrer.

Kurt je t'en prie reviens, je m'excuse, je ne le ferai plus c'est promis, tu me manques. Blaine

Je t'ai déjà pardonné idiot, il y a environ cinq minutes, tu es mon cœur et je n'ai pas besoin de petits cœurs rouges et d'une rose pour cela…. Kurt.

Blaine mis un temps avant de comprendre que Kurt était rentré et qu'il avait vu les cœurs, il se leva en courant, et Burt compris alors que Kurt l'attendais dans sa chambre…

Ah l'amour pensa-t-il, je crois que je vais regarder le match seul ce soir. Fit Burt.

Blaine en trouva la porte et vu Kurt en train de lire sa lettre, il s'approcha de Kurt enlaça sa taille, quand ce dernier se retourna pour lui faire face, quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues, Blaine les essuya d'un revers de la main, et posa sa bouche à la commissure de ses lèvres là où se trouvait une larme perdue.

Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer fit Blaine,

C'est ta lettre qui me fais pleurer, tu es un adorable et c'est moi qui m'excuse, tu as le droit de voir tes amis..

Qui sont aussi les tiens je te rappelle, mais c'est vrai que j'aurai pu répondre à ton message. Encore pardon. Je suis un idiot fini. Je t'aime Kurt.

Moi aussi, je t'aime répondit Kurt avant de l'embrasser

Je suis tout à toi, tu veux faire quoi ? demanda Blaine

On va regarder le match avec mon père, je sais que tu aimes le foot. Et après Harry Potter à deux sous la couette avec du pop-corn et de la glace au Nutella… fit Kurt

Et toi, avant toute chose. répondit Blaine, en embrassant Kurt avec passion et avant de remonter rejoindre Burt

Blaine s'asseye dans le canapé et Kurt à côté de son père.

ca fait quoi Burt le match ? … demanda Blaine sous le regard amoureux de Kurt…..


	2. C qui Bro,Blaine ou doi je dire Blainou

_**Chapitre 2 : qui est Bro, Blaine, ou dois-je dire Blainou…. ?**_

Un simple SMS et mon après-midi fut gâchée par cette dispute idiote, Kurt pouvait vraiment être borné quand il s'y mettait. je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, qu'il était rentré chez lui en claquant la porte de la voiture, je l'avais suivi en courant, mais il ne voulait pas m'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, Burt nous avait regarder passer l'un après l'autre, Kurt en rageant, moi en suppliant.. J'étais donc revenu dans la salle à manger en soupirant. Mais cette fois je n'avais aucun tord alors il fallait que je le laisse se calmer. Petit retour en arrière….

Nous rentrions du lycée, nous étions en voiture, un vendredi soir tout à fait doux, et la brise légère du vent d'été nous caressait le visage, je conduisais et Kurt chantait à mes côtés, j'aime quand il chante pour moi. Mon portable vibra alors, nous étions presque arrivé, ne pouvant décrocher je lui demandai de le faire. Depuis l'histoire Chandler, on s'était fait la promesse de ne rien se cacher. Mais lorsqu'il lut le massage, je le vis changer d'expression, ne comprenant absolument ce qu'il se passait, et étant arrivé chez Kurt, je me garais donc et lui demanda ce qu'il avait, il sortit en furie de la voiture, me jetant le portable à la figure que j'attrapais de justesse avant qu'il ne me touche, je lis le message et me mis à courir après lui…

Kurt arrête toi, laisse-moi t'expliquer, mais quelle tête de mule, bonjour Burt, Carole, Kurt s'il te plait ! fis-je

Je m'en fous, je ne veux plus te voir, BLAINOU FIT Kurt en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Mais Kurt bon sang, tu exagère là, si tu ne me fais pas confiance…fit Blaine

Dégage Anderson… fit Kurt.

Oh et puis Zut, tu sais quoi, je suis en haut quand tu seras calmé tu reviendras discuter avec moi, là ce n'est même pas la peine quand tu es comme cela. fit Blaine, je n'ai rien à me reprocher..

Blaine ça va ? demanda Carole

Non, votre fils est vraiment têtu, et jaloux comme pas possible.

Il a une raison particulière pour être dans cet état ? demanda Burt.

Tenez, lisez-vous même et dites-moi comment vous réagiriez, ça m'aiderai peut-être à comprendre…fit Blaine en tendant son portable à Burt et Carole.

_**SMS BRO : (pour BROTHER)**_

_Eh ! Blainou, je suis à Lima, tu manques, il faut qu'on se voit, appelle Moi, bisou. je t'aime. Bro._

Qui est Bro ? demanda Carole

Mon frère, Cooper, Bro est l'abréviation de Brother, et Blainou est mon surnom depuis que je suis tout bébé. Kurt ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Cooper et moi sommes très lié, il est acteur et on ne se voit pas souvent, alors quand on se voit c'est juste lui et moi, on profite de tout mais à deux, ça fait un an et demi que je ne l'ai pas vu, Kurt et moi on ne se connaissait pas encore, habituellement je saute de joie quand je le vois, mais là avec Kurt en colère ça fait pas pareil, une part de moi voudrait être avec Kurt et lui parler, et une autre part voudrais être avec Cooper, il ne reste jamais longtemps.

Tu n'as jamais parlé de Cooper avec Kurt ?

Si, mais sous son vraiment prénom, pas sous nos surnom, il ne peut faire le lien, il ne connait pas mon surnom. Il n'ya que Coop qui m'appelle comme cela.

C'est à ce moment-là que mon téléphone sonna.

Allo, bro, comment tu vas, c'est bon de t'entendre. fis-je

Blainou, on se voit quand, je t'invite à manger ce midi, on peut se rejoindre quelque part ? fit Cooper.

Bien sûr, je te rejoins au Lima Café dans une demi-heure, à tout de suite. Fis-je en attrapant mon blouson.

Je vais parler avec Kurt, fis Burt.

Non laissez-le se calmer, après tout il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas à ses désirs et que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Par contre j'aimerais vous demander un petit service Carole ?

Bien sur mon grand, vas-y je t'écoute. Fit Carole

Et bien Bro, enfin Cooper, reste juste deux jours et je ne veux laisser Kurt gâcher mes retrouvailles avec lui, alors je voudrais vous le présenter et organiser un petit repas ensemble, ce soir, vous pensez que c'est possible ?

Bien sûr, voyons on dit huit heures à la maison ? fit Burt

On peut aller au restaurant, je ne veux pas que vous cuisiniez pour moi répondis-je

Non voyons on va faire ça ici, ce sera plus sympa fit Carole.

D'accord mais pas un mot à Kurt, je veux qu'il ait la surprise et qu'il ne s'y attende pas, ça va le stresser et il est déjà assez énerver comme cela. Finis je par dire avant de partir

Kurt était dans sa chambre, Burt frappa à sa porte. Kurt le laissa entrer après avoir vérifié que Blaine n'était pas là, il était vraiment en colère…

Kurt ça va ? tu t'es disputé avec Blaine ? tu veux en parler demanda Burt.

Non, pas très, il a reçu un message plutôt étrange, je crois qu'il a une liaison avec un autre gars, ou si ce n'est pas le cas, quelqu'un le connait aussi bien que moi.

Blaine ne te trompe pas, il t'aime. Fit Burt pour le rassurer.

Je ne suis pas si sûr que toi, il n'a même pas cherché à se défendre répondit Kurt

Laisse-le au moins s'expliquer. Tu peux être vraiment très têtu quand tu veux. Fit Burt

Je sais mais là je ne peux pas, il n'a pas nié en plus. il est parti je suppose. Demanda Kurt.

Oui, tu le lui as demandé fit Burt.

Je vais l'appeler. Termina Kurt pendant que Burt s'éloigna.

Kurt sorti son portable et appela Blaine.

Coop attend je dois répondre fit Blaine entre deux fou rire.

Ton petit copain ? Kurt ? C'est ça.

Oui, il a fait une crise de jalousie quand il a vu ton message, il doit surement s'en vouloir maintenant. Fit Blaine.

Il ne savait pas que c'était moi ? demanda Cooper.

Il te connaît mais pas sous nos surnoms… Attend deux secondes.

Blaine décrocha

Allo ? fit Blaine sèchement.

Blaine c'est Kurt tu peux venir il faut qu'on parle de ce SMS, fit Kurt.

Tu t'es calmé ? fit Blaine

Oui, alors tu viens ? Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute comme cela. Si tu as quelqu'un d'autre je préfère le savoir, on est adulte et on peut.

Je n 'ai personne d'autre Kurt, tu es incroyable, pourquoi tu penses cela.. tu sais quoi, je ne peux pas venir, je suis occupé là, on se voit ce soir. Carole m'a invité à manger alors je viens mais d'ici là réfléchis à tes mots, ils sont blessant, ton manque de confiance est blessant. au revoir Kurt. A ce soir. Fis-je avant de raccrocher...

Il a du caractère, ça me plait bien. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, tu me le présentes quand ? demanda Cooper.

Ce soir, tu viens manger chez lui, je voudrais te présenter à sa famille, comme papa et maman ne voudront pas, au moins ils connaitront quelqu'un de la famille. fit Blaine en soupirant.

Ca va s'arranger, petit frère, je te le promets, Dis-moi, mon petit frère est vraiment accroc à ce que je vois ! fit Cooper en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Blaine.

Eh ne fais pas cela ! et oui je suis amoureux de Kurt, fou amoureux, il est génial, sauf quand il est jaloux, mais ça lui passe vite et il sait se faire pardonner, il est adorable, tendre, gentil, très sensible, et très émotif toujours prêt à rendre service et il est très sexy… et puis surtout il m'aime alors. Terminai-je

Oh là là, je ne voulais pas savoir toutes ces choses, garde ta vie sexuelle pour toi, ça va aller, enfin si tu en as une. Tu en as une ? demanda Cooper.

Oui répondis-je en baissant les yeux)

Ne te cache pas c'est normal, tu es un mec quand même, et de plus super mignon, et tu as pris en muscle depuis un an et demi. Tu as une photo de Kurt ? demanda Cooper.

Oui regarde. fit Blaine en sortant son téléphone.

Humm, j'avoue il est sexy, fit Cooper, histoire de rendre jaloux son frère.

Il est à moi Cooper Anderson, pas touche. Mais au fait tu en est où avec Ethan. Demanda Blaine.

On avance, d'ailleurs depuis notre dernier message, il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Fit Cooper.

Mais c'est génial. Cooper félicitations fit Blaine en serrant son frère.

Et doucement, ca va faire louche. Et puis il y a les paparazzis. fit Cooper en riant.

Oh pardon monsieur, j'avais oublié que vous étiez une star. Fis-je alors.

L'après-midi passa vite et les deux frères avaient passé un merveilleux moment ensemble et c'était créer des souvenirs jusqu'au prochain, il était presque 19 h et Cooper reparti à l'hôtel se changer , et acheter des fleurs sur la route pour Carole, Blaine fila chez Kurt, quand il arriva, Carole finissait de préparer le repas, et de mettre la table, Blaine lui fila un coup de main, et en profita pour demander si Kurt était venu leur parler, elle répondit que non, et qu'il était toujours dans sa chambre. Burt l'appela pour qu'il vienne à table..

Kurt monte manger c'est prêt fit Burt.

Blaine est là demanda Kurt.

Depuis dix minutes ! viens manger fit je en m'approchant de sa chambre.

Blaine, il faut qu'on en parle. dis Kurt.

Après, Carole à préparé le diner, je ne veux pas lui faire affront. Fis je en remontant l'escalier et en prenant la main de Kurt.

Ok, on y va.

Kurt s'essaya à table, et remarqua alors qu'il y avait une assiette en plus, mais il ne dit rien, il pensa que c'était pour Finn qui une fois de plus était en retard. C'est alors qu'on sonna à la porte.

Kurt tu peux y aller s'il te plait. fit Burt en regardant Blaine avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Bien voyons… ok j'y vais…soupira Kurt

Kurt ouvra la porte et tomba sur un homme plutôt mignon, bien bâti et avec des yeux sublimes, il fut tiré de sa contemplation par sa voix..

Euh, excusez-moi, je cherche Blaine Anderson.

Il est ici, fit Kurt et vous lui voulez quoi ? (la jalousie refaisait surface).

Oh pardon je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Bro

Le sang de Kurt ne fit qu'un tour et se retourna vers Blaine fou de rage, Blaine lui était mort de rire.

Comment tu as pu oser l'amener ici, tu te fiche de moi, et pourquoi tu es mort de rire, fit Kurt en criant sur Blaine.

Ok ça suffit, stop, on arrête là, tu verrais ta tête. Entre Bro.. fit je en serrant mon frère dans mes bras.

Ben vas-y, te gêne pas pour moi ! fit Kurt qui s'éloigna de son homme.

Kurt, arrête, je te présente Cooper, mon frère, ou Bro si tu préfères… c'est son surnom fis je.

Et Blainou celui que je lui ai donné quand il était bébé… ravi de faite ta connaissance Kurt.

Oh mon dieu, pardon, enchanté, fit Kurt avant de s'enfuir en larmes rouge de honte…

Je m'en occupe, fit-je en suivant Kurt.

Carole fit entrer Cooper, ce dernier offrit les roses à carole, et se mirent à table et commencèrent à discuter… Blaine avait rejoint Kurt dans sa chambre, il était allongé dans son lit serrant la peluche que Blaine lui avait offert.

Bébé regarde-moi. Demandais-je.

Je suis désolé, j'ai honte, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point Fit Kurt en pleurant.

Et moi je t'aime, répondis-je en serrant Kurt contre moi, Kurt je ne voulais pas que tu sois fâché mais il faut que tu apprennes à contrôler tes jalousies, tu es le seul.

Je suis jaloux parce que je t'aime fit Kurt.

Et moi aussi (plongeant mon regard dans celui de Kurt). Kurt tu es ma vie, je t'aime, tu es le seul, je ne pourrais jamais te tromper, tu es tout pour moi, tu es tendre doux et sexy, surtout en ce moment, il n'y aurait pas ce diner, je te ferai l'amour sans problème. Fit Blaine en embrassant Kurt avec une passion si brulante qu'il se retrouva allonger sur Kurt… ils aurait bien continué si Burt ne les avaient pas appelé..

Les deux amoureux descendirent réconciliés et Kurt s'excusa auprès de Cooper, la soirée finie dans la joie la bonne humeur et quelques chamailleries, mais rien de bien méchants. Puis Burt et Carole laissèrent les jeunes entre eux, la soirée finit par une partie de Just Dance. Kurt et Cooper formaient une sacrée équipe… Kurt en profita pour taquiner Blaine de temps en temps.

Il est canon ton frère, et quelque chose me dit qu'il est gay.

Ou mais pas touche et puis de toute façon il est en couple, fit Blaine légèrement jaloux.

J'ai entendu Blainou, et toi aussi Kurt tu es pas mal. Blaine avait raison, tu es incroyable sexy. Fit Cooper avec un clin d'œil.

ET CA SUFFIT TOUT LES DEUX ? FIT Blaine en balançant un coussin dans la figure de son frère, mais c'est vrai que tu es très sexy..

On te taquine frérot, je vais y aller de toute façon, je sens que je suis trop là… je t'appelle demain, et on se voit avant que je reparte ok ? fit Cooper avant de quitter la maison des Hummel

Pas de problèmes, je t'appelle. Je t'aime Bro.

Moi aussi Blainou (à l'oreille de Blaine : oublie pas les préservatifs surtout, protège toi c'est important.) et merci à ton père Kurt pour le repas.

De rien. Au revoir.

Maintenant que Kurt et Blaine était enfin seul, Blaine allait pouvoir se venger de la réaction de son homme. Ils descendirent dans la chambre de Kurt après avoir rangé le salon et fait la vaisselle.

Tu n'as pas quelque chose à te faire pardonner mon cœur ? demandai-je

Si, je suis vraiment désolé, fit Kurt. Je te fais la promesse de t'écouter la prochaine fois.

Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer avec juste un « excuse moï », soit plus inventif. Répondis-je en déshabillant mon homme.

Humm je vois, monsieur est gourmand il veut encore du dessert répondit Kurt de manière très suggestive.

Oui je veux bien, fis-je avec un brin de malice dans le regard

Les deux jeunes hommes se réconcilièrent sur l'oreiller et s'endormirent blotti l'un contre l'autre après avoir fait l'amour avec tendresse et douceur…

Fin.


	3. Pas seb, Kurt pitié

Chapitre 3 : pourquoi Sébastian Smythe (Kurt et Blaine ne se connaissent pas encore)

J''étais arrivé en cours d'année à la Dalton Academy, je ne connaissais personne mais sur les ordres de mon père et de Carole, je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de m'y rendre, fatigué des attaques perpétuelles de Karovski, et surtout les dernières qui m'avaient valu un bras cassé, Mr Schuster avait pris la décision en accord avec Sue Sylvester d'en informer mon père. J'arrivais donc dans cet immense manoir, complétement à l'opposé de Mc Kinley, déjà par le fait qu'il n'y avait que des garçons. Le fait que je suis gay ne va pas beaucoup m'aider, mais au moins la tolérance zéro y est appliquée.

Bonjour, tu dois être le nouveau Kurt Hummel ? fit une voix derrière moi qui me fit sursauter.

Oui, pardon, tu m'as fait peur, en fait tout me fais peur. Fis-je en baissant le regard.

Tu ne crains rien ici, on est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton ancien lycée, du moins le groupe des Warblers, ton ancien professeur de chant a insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait que tu fasses parti de la chorale, ah au fait moi c'est Wes.

Enchanté, je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour m'y présenter. Demandais-je.

Il faut que tu sois dans le grand salon, à côté de la bibliothèque, avec une chanson de ton choix, on auditionne. Choisi bien la chanson surtout. A tout à l'heure Kurt… fit Wes en me laissant là planté au milieu de la salle.

Je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours après avoir installé mes affaires dans ma chambre, et avoir rencontrer mon colocataire. Sébastian Smythe. Plutôt joli garçon, mais un peu trop sûr de lui, notre entrevue fut brève, il me fit un signe de la main et sorti de la chambre, sympa pensais-je, avant de le revoir passer sa tête par la porte.

Désolé je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps-là, mais on fera de meilleures présentations à l'heure du déjeuner dit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

D'accord, oui pas de souci. répondis-je.

Bon finalement il n'est pas si mal que cela. Je filais en cours, histoire de ne pas arriver en retard le premier jour. Je montrais mon dossier au professeur principal qui me fit m'assoir à la seule place disponible, au côté d'un garçon brun bouclé avec des yeux à tomber, bon on se reprend, on est en cours après tout.

Mr Hummel, je vous présente Mr Anderson, il sera votre binôme pour cette année, et votre guide le temps que vous vous habituez au lycée. Fit le prof.

Merci Monsieur répondis-je en me tournant vers le jeune homme.

Blaine, c'est plus sympa, Kurt c'est ça ? me dit-il. (whoua, je viens d'avoir le coup de foudre de l'année, il est magnifique)

Oui, mais on devrait écouter le cours… répondis-je.

L'heure passa vite, en sortant Blaine attrapa Kurt par le bras, ce qui troubla Kurt.

Le grand salon est par là, mais tu finiras par le retrouver tout seul un jour me dit-il.

Merci, mais comment tu sais ? demandais-je

Je suis le leader des Warblers, je t'y emmène, au fait tu es avec qui dans la chambre.

Sébastian Smythe. Il a l'air gentil.

Il est tout sauf gentil, c'est un dominateur, il drague tout ce qui bouge, et il est sournois, il fera tout pour arriver à ses fins. , il a essayé de sortir avec moi, on est totalemnt opposé lui et moi. Méfie-toi de lui, surtout si vous êtes dans la même chambre. Finit-il enfin.

Merci du conseil. Répondis-je pour ne pas trop développer sur le sujet.

Je passais l'audition sans aucun problème, après tout Kurt Hummel restait Kurt Hummel sûr de lui du moins en ce qui concernait les chansons. Les semaines passaient et je m'adaptais plutôt bien, mon colocataire n'était pas souvent là, et quand il y était je m'arrangeais pour sortir de la chambre parce que celui-ci ramenait un autre gars, jamais le même d'ailleurs, moi qui n'étais pas très à l'aise sur le plan sexuel ce n'était pas évident. Un soir pourtant, il était seul et je décidais donc de rester.

Seb, pourquoi tu ne sors pas aujourd'hui ? risquais-je à demander.

Oh, pas envie de voir quelqu'un ce soir, et puis on ne parle pas beaucoup toi et moi, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa. Alors dis-moi est ce qu'un l'un de ces chers Warblers à frapper dans l'œil de Mr Hummel, me demanda-t-il.

Je, et bien à vrai dire, il y a bien quelqu'un mais je ne le vois pas souvent. Et puis je ne sais pas, la première fois que je lui ai parlé, c'était pour parler de toi, quand je lui ai dit que tu étais mon coloc, il m'a dit de me méfier de toi répondis-je

Laisse-moi deviner, Blaine Anderson, le binôme gentil prêt à tout, à rendre service, à jouer les aides modèles fit Seb

Oui, comment tu le sais ?

Il faut être aveugle Kurt ? tu as vu comment tu le mattes c'est flagrant. Fit Seb.

mais pourquoi tu le déteste autant, parce qu'il n'a pas voulu céder à tes avances…fis je en souriant sachant que c'était vrai.

Tu délires Kurt, je me le fais quand je veux, mais je suis plutôt tenter par un autre gars. Fit Seb en s'approchant de moi…prêt, trop prêt.

Seb, recule toi, je ne suis pas intéressé, fit Kurt en se reculant de lui-même sur le lit.

Tu en es vraiment sûre ? fit Seb en posant un baiser très léger sur les lèvres de Kurt qui sursauta au contact de Seb.

Oui fit Kurt en se levant et en sortant de la chambre, légèrement chambouler.

Seb venait d'embrasser Kurt, il avança dans le couloir et sans s'en apercevoir, encore dans ses pensées, il percuta Blaine. Seb sorti au même moment et fit un sourire immense à Kurt suivi d'un clin d'œil et d'un « vivement ce soir Kurt, j'ai hâte de reprendre la conversation ». Blaine regarda Kurt soucieux et perplexe.

Il voulait dire quoi par-là Kurt ? demanda Blaine

Rien, ça ne te regarde pas. Fit Kurt

Comme tu veux. je te laisse amuse toi bien avec Seb.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent bizarre, Blaine regardait Seb en ennemi, et me parlait uniquement que pendant les cours, j'en avais parlé avec Mercedes, elle pensait que Blaine était peut être jaloux, mais de qui de moi ou de Seb, serait-il possible que Blaine soit un tant soit peu intéressé par moi. A moins que ce soit Seb qui l'attire et comme Seb s'intéresse à moi. Un jour ou l'autre il fallait que ça sorte, l'ambiance devenait pesante. C'est justement ce qu'il se passa ce jour-là. Je marchais vers le salon des Warblers, Seb s'approcha vers moi, et me fit un de ses sourires qui en dit long., Blaine le regardait en coin, les autres Warblers me regardaient et tout devenait bizarre. C'est Sébastian qui brisa la glace.

Kurt, on sort au Scandals avec des potes ce soir, ça te tente ? demanda Seb.

Je ne suis pas sur là, je vais passer du temps avec mes parents, répondit Kurt.

Comme tu veux appel moi, je passerai te chercher. Fit Seb.

Ca va aller j'ai ma voiture.. fis-je en regardant Blaine qui souriait à ma réponse.

Pas de problème. Fit Seb avant de m'embrasser sur la joue, sous le regard étonné de tous les Warblers.

Blaine s'approcha de moi et m'attira dehors dans le couloir et là j'ai rien compris.

Tu vas y aller Kurt ? demanda Blaine en colère.

C'est quoi ton problème, fis je en fixant Blaine

Mon problème, moi j'en ai pas c'est lui, il te drague ouvertement et il te jettera comme tous les autres, tu veux savoir, j'ai couché avec Seb, il m'a brisé comme il te brisera cria Blaine.

Je croyais que tu n'avais pas eu de relation avec lui demanda Kurt.

Je t'ai menti parce que je n'en suis pas fier, fit Blaine en se radoucissant.

Je ne suis pas toi, Blaine, je ne me laisserai pas faire, en fait tu es simplement jaloux. fit Kurt

Non tu tapes qui tu veux après tout c'est ton corps et ton cœur répondit Blaine en partant. En colère….

Je vis Seb s'approchait de Blaine et lui dire quelque chose, et Blaine parti..

Je décidais donc d'aller à cette soirée naturellement Seb essaya mais je ne me cédais pas, en fait voir Blaine dans cet état m'avait fait chavirer, Blaine me plait vraiment, mais il est tellement borné et sur les nerfs que c'est impossible de lui parler. Le lundi j'arrivais en cours de chorale Wes étant en retard on discutait, Blaine en retrait … Seb arriva tout sourire comme d'habitude, regarda Blaine et lui fit un clin d'œil, je pris pour cela comme une attaque sans me méfier plus que cela, puis Seb lança sans ménagement en s'approchant

C'était génial cette soirée, Kurt, tu danses divinement bien tu sais.

Merci. Fis je mais cette fois avec plus de réserve

Seb m'avait montré son côté prédateur ce soir-là et je m'étais méfier, Blaine quitta la salle en colère et cette fois je le suivi….

Blaine arrête toi, c'est quoi cette fois ci ? demandais-je.

Et là je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de se passait. Blaine me plaqua contre le mur et se colla à moi, je ne sentais plus mes bras, mes jambes, juste son corps sur le mien, et son regard profond, sublime et sa bouche, oh mon dieu.

Ce que j'ai Kurt, mais tu ne vois donc rien me cria t'il aux oreilles, (les autres Warblers nous avaient rejoint).

Voir quoi Blaine ? que tu aimes Seb ! c'est à lui qu'il faut le dire. Fit Kurt.

De Seb, non, Kurt, de toi idiot, c'est toi que j'aime… comme un fou et à chaque fois que tu voyais Seb, ça me tuais en silence. fis Blaine

Je te demande pardon. fit Kurt…

Pour seule réponse, Blaine posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt qui cette fois y répondit... Seb arriva derrière et tapa sur l'épaule de Blaine.

Eh bien, il aura mis du temps à comprendre, heureusement que je t'ai filai un coup de main sur ce coups-là. Kurt est tellement timide que jamais il n'aurait osé…fit Seb.

Merci vieux, Kurt en faut je te présente Sébastian, mon meilleur ami, et il a su dès le premier regard que j'avais craqué sur toi…. Fit Blaine en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Seb les laissa seuls sous les applaudissements de tous les Warblers…

**VOILA SEB ET BLAINE POUR FAIRE CRAQUER LE TIMIDE KURT, une petite dispute pour un grand bonheur a venir…**

**BONNE LECTURE ET A VOS REVIEWS **


End file.
